Cause His Time is Running Out
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: A few drabbles as we count down the days to the season finale. I'll try to post one each day till Saturday. All under 1000 words, ranging from song-fics, to babies, to astronauts…and so on. Chap6 - Alone - "Not again…Amy?"
1. Nightmares

**Song fic to Chameleon Circuit's "Nightmares"**

**I know it's meant for a previous episodes, but I thought it went pretty good with this whole situation too!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Doctor Who or Chameleon Circuit...*sigh***

* * *

><p>He doesn't sleep that night - as if he ever sleeps.<p>

No, Time Lord's always had to keep their eyes peeled, ears always listening for a scream or distress signal. Or watching the shadows for something out of the ordinary.

But tonight he was awake, elbows against the control panel…not blinking…not moving…not hardly breathing.

_Hey old man, rest your head_

_You're breaking down inside_

_Armor's cracked, set to collapse_

_Damn you, don't you cry_

As if crying was even an option anymore. At this point, emotions turn to blank - eyes glazed over, hands gripping white-knuckled, balance thrown off with the rest of the universe.

_I've ended lives and ended worlds_

_I guess I've done it all_

_Fire and ice and rage inside, how long till I fall?_

He wonders why his words are cursed…he bitterly questions why every time he promises that no one else will die…that's exactly what happens. He feels his fingers twitch with the rage of it all and wishes there was another table to furiously throw things off of.

_Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering _

_It's not enough to save the day_

_I can't escape my Nightmares_

Lingering behind that door with the shinning _11_.

Of course, it could never be anything else.

And ever since the fuzzy figures of his past friends crackled and popped onto the control room's glass floor with the voice interface, he's been thinking…the gears shifting - _Guilt Guilt Guilt More Guilt Enough Guilt! _

No more guilt.

Amy and Rory were home now…no more killer dolls, no more red waterfall rooms, no more crazy mysterious monsters…no more faith.

It's how it had to be…how it should have been all along. Even though here he was again, isolated - The Last of the Time Lords - the lone traveler.

_Dreams have showed me who I am, a danger to myself_

_Trickster fear, far from revered_

_So I must fear as well_

_Words and laughter wearing thin, breaking this disguise_

_Where do angels fear to tread? _

_How can I think to hide?_

Smiles have always been his comforting mechanism. Laughter has always been his best weapon. His quirkiness has always been what drew others in. But even he could see they were becoming less and less…the smiles fading into the dark mist...the laughter going down as the body count went up…He was still quirky - his bowtie, always cool, the rough tweed scratching her face as she hugged him goodbye, and that crocked smile being the last thing Amy saw before he disappeared into the TARDIS. It's quirky, it's amazing. But…it was tears that blurred the eyes when you know you won't be seeing it all again.

It all melted away now.

_Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering_

_It's not enough to save the day_

_I can't escape my nightmares _

But the days were growing longer and longer…they drug on and on with no purpose.

And they were all too quickly coming to an end.

If you only had two-hundred years to live, and a promise to not drag anyone along with you…don't sling anyone else around for the ride of their lives. As much as you want to, as worthy as they are, and as wonderful as it is to see their faces smiling, only feet away, after so long.

Hide.

Cause it's not enough just to save the day if you can't escape the nightmares afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>A review would be loved!<strong>

**I'll be trying to get these up all week!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Amazing

**Thanks to my reviewer huggs5! Here's another chapter for Tuesday!**

* * *

><p>He never thought he would get to do this again.<p>

Never thought he would feel this feeling…his hearts fluttering so quickly in his chest, his words stuck in his throat, the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

He thought those days were lost - oh so long gone. Vanished. This feeling, so spent, found again.

The last time he experienced this pure kind of joy seemed so long ago…it only lingered slightly…like a dream.

A hazy, dizzy, distant, dream.

He sometimes wished it was.

Cause he had watched them burn. With everyone. He tried not to picture them ablaze, screaming, crying, question - _Why? Why is this happening? Where are you? Where are you? Daddy?_

Regret. Regret…life has to more then that…sheer guilt. In front of him now, she confirmed that. She made it true and concrete.

But he couldn't escape his nightmares where they all appeared. He has had a long time to get over them…he had promised he never would. Still…he didn't dare utter a word about them…or like to at least…no, of course not.

And she wasn't replacing them - She could _never _replace all of what they were.

But she was here now - the pink bundle in his arms…so tiny. But here. Actually here.

Two beautiful blue eyes, a few strands of golden curly hair (oh…just like her Mum's), ten toes, ten fingers, two hearts.

Oh…two hearts.

"River…" he sighed out, breathless and almost silent. "She's amazing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be scared to Drop me a Review!<strong>


	3. Brainwashed

_Tick Tock_

_Goes the clock_

_He cradled and he rocked her_

_Tick tock_

_Goes the clock_

_Till River Kills The Doctor_

She remembers the horrible moment all too well.

Her breaths deep and echoing through her ears, her mind spinning, her stomach turning, and her heavy eyelids fluttering painfully open. She remembers the bubbles rising up around her. The tightness of being confined and controlled, it settled in her hearts like a thousand pound weight. She remembers the contrasting outward weightless feeling - the shifty ground and that sinking feeling when there should be floor beneath your feet but it turns out to be only air.

Or…water.

An astronaut under water.

Bubbles - more bubbles blur her vision.

She had struggled. Struggled oh so hard - to become River Song. To live her and love her because she's everything The Doctor wanted - and he was worth it…right?

Then why wasn't she strong enough to keep herself from becoming this? ? River Song had to be strong enough! ! To overcome this! !

_Oh no…not brainwashed little Melody Pond_

The words rang in her ears, over and over and over and over.

Even now.

She stood on the solid ground. And she saw the white, dark faced figure in the distance.

All of those past feelings ran through her head in a split second and left it spinning.

And she watched him walk away…knowing what would happen…that sinking feeling weighing on her again.

Why wasn't she strong enough to keep herself from doing this? River Song had to be strong enough to stop this…

_Oh no…not brainwashed little Melody Pond_

That didn't stop her from shooting at herself as she strood back among the bubbles. Even though she knew her attempts wouldn't be successful.

_No…not on brainwashed little Melody Pond _

* * *

><p><strong>Three more days till Saturday!<strong>


	4. Just Cried

Can it rain in space?

If it could, The Doctor had never really noticed.

A lot of strange things happened in the endless blackness of the universe: burning cold stars, signals reaching over billions of light-years, the strangest of planets, the strangest of species, but rain? Out of nowhere?

It wasn't ever important enough to notice.

That's the problem with running so hard and so fast - you miss the precious, little, meaningless moments that are simply so…perfect.

Like rain from nowhere.

He saw the droplets form on the small windows on the TARDIS doors. They fell and streaked down, a soft constant stream.

His heavy steps clunked down the few stairs to the very bottom floor of the TARDIS.

His fingers reached up to straighten his Stetson before continuing upward and resting on the cold, moist glass.

So many good times contained in here - hundreds and hundreds of years. An unbearable amount of memories in even simply these small window panes.

And now it was his last trip.

And space just cried for him.

Nothing scientific about it - the universe just cried.

It was nice to think like that…to look past fact and _imagine _about the stars like a naïve little human. It was, after all, the last time he would see these twinkling lights.

He ran his fingers along the condensation, trying not to think about the oils his finger prints left on the glass or the true foolishness of what he was doing.

In the window's moist mist, his fingers traced. When he stepped away, you could look through the two little hearts he had left drawn on the panel and see the vastness of the universe.

And you could see in his tired and old eyes how he loved it all…

And the universe just cried for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Just got done watching Closing Time for the second time! The ending makes me so excited for Saturday! ! !<strong>


	5. Double It

What emotions do you feel in your heart?

Like deep down, pure emotion. The kind you _love_ (or dread) to have. The kind that bring tears to your eyes.

Excitement - oh the excitement! You feel it ring in your chest - and it grows from there. Like a roller coaster pitching you up and down and one way and the other in space. The welcomed stomach turning and veins pulsing almost painfully. It's amazing! The excitement that tickles your heart and curls your lips into an uncontrollable smile.

How about love? Oh, love and longing seem to go hand in hand. You can feel your chest reach for what you love. It leads to the excitement of jumping and smiling. That heavy love in your heart is like a string attached to your chest, pulling you to continue. It's why we do what we love year after year after year, through the good times and the bad times and the worse times…

And then there's the guilt. That feeling in the dark and heavy bottom of your heart. The unavoidable yet so deeply unwanted guilt. Your most regretted moment - it pops right into your head and your breathing slows, like the simple sensation is lessening your need to live. Your throat clogs with tears filled with hatred for yourself. And the struggle to not let them show pressures your head like it's going to explode. Sheer regret can kill, it seems.

What emotions do you feel in your heart?

Surely more then all this.

Now double it.

What emotions does _he _feel in _his _heart_s_?

What drives him every moment every step, ever adventure? Every disappointment and every single maddening situation?

And what drove him to the lake that afternoon?

Surely more then all this.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh jeese almost didn't have time to post tonight! Aw well, it's late but it's here! <strong>

**Yay! Tomorrow is the day!**

**One last post here and I'll be done!**


	6. Alone

It seems as though silence had already fallen.

The TARDIS didn't even seem to hum anymore.

It was just bloody silent.

He wasn't used to this.

He sat in the dinning room, the vast table long enough to seat at least a hundred and big enough to hold every species' favorite food lying in front of him. Tonight it was empty, besides him.

Twenty-four hours ago, Amy would have been sitting next to him. She would have had the tub of her favorite ice cream in front of her, a large spoon in her hand, and a smile on her face. Just twenty-four hours ago, The Doctor would have smiled back and dipped another fish finger into his fresh custard. And they would have joked and laughed at his custard mustache and forget every trouble.

It had been like that for what…two years? Who even knew anymore - time was so futile when you have the vastness of the universe just outside your bedroom window every night.

It didn't matter - tonight he was alone.

His fish fingers and custard sat in front of him, untouched…which was…a rare sight. His fingers dug through his hair, clawing at his scalp in frustration. He hated this so much.

In one long and rough grunt of frustration, he tipped over the bowl of custard and stood up. Displaying his oncoming storm face, eyes hard and determined, lips curled down and eyebrows furrowed, he quickly strode down the corridors, his steps filled with purpose.

He stopped abruptly at the top of the staircase. The control room lay below him.

"I can't…" he mumbled as his clenching fingers returned to poke through his bouncing hair. "I can't…

But another burst of frustrated energy sent him diving down the stairs. His fingers twitched to touch the controls. Amy's place was practically in speed-dial - it would be ever so simple.

He felt that nervous sick energy in his throat and pit of his stomach. He only had to…

"I CAN'T!" he shot out, shaking the whole room. But his hands fell onto the console and once they found one lever, he couldn't stop the flipping and pushing and spinning and sliding.

He tried not to notice the smile curling his lips.

And before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Pond's…Williams'…ugh…Williams' new home.

The wind blew softly through the rustling leaves as he felt the door shut on his back. His feet were simply reluctant to carry him more then half way out of the TARDIS.

If only he could see them one last time - hug them and go out for fish and chips and really act like it was their last trip instead of just…harshly dropping them…like he did.

Suddenly, his hearts leaped. Was that a face in the upstairs window?

Sure it was, and now Amelia Pond was racing down the stairs and running out her front door, barefoot and heart ringing in her ears.

But all that greeted her outside her home was the autumn wind. It blew through her ginger hair as her eyes scanned the empty street.

Rory raced out behind his wife.

"Not again…Amy?"

"Thought I saw something…" her lips barely parted.

"But…again?"

"Really this time…" but her voice didn't carry much confidence.

He slowly came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So tada...I think maybe some of you have already seen the new episode...maybe...but I haven't yet!<strong>

**I haven't read or even seen any of my reviews yet. I'm just super proud of myself for taking the time to write everyday and post these.**

**Thanks for reading! Can't wait for the finale tonight!**


End file.
